Kiss After
by Bruna F
Summary: O beijo, e o que acontece depois.//Série de ficlets//Diversos fandons e shippers//
1. Aviso!

**Kiss After**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sobre a série **

Escrever beijos é super legal – fato. Em um dia pensando nisso, me ocorreu que existe algo mais legal que descrever o beijo em si. Foi então que surgiu Kiss After, uma série de ficlets não sobre beijos, mas sobre o que acontece depois deles.

.

**Sobre os fandons e os shippers**

Kiss After celebra a diversidade - eu não conseguiria me ater a somente um fandom, muito menos a um shipper. A série, mesmo estando classificada como anime/mangá, inclui também livros (principalmente Harry Potter). Cabe dizer que nem todas as fanfics serão sobre romance, nem que todas elas terão um casal. Justamente por isso, cada uma delas contará com um aviso sobre de qual fandom e qual shipper ela é.

.

**Sobre a classificação **

É muito pouco provável que eu escreva alguma M, até porque nunca passei do T. Mas, para todos os efeitos, o aviso incluirá também a classificação da ficlet.

.

**Sobre atualizações **

Não existe algo como previsão de atualização comigo, sério. Pode ser que eu poste duas numa mesma semana e fique um mês sem postar nada.

.

Nada mais a falar, creio. Só leia, aproveite e reviews são adoráveis.


	2. Branco

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é yaoi, ou seja, menininhos que gostam de outros menininhos. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido com isso, _se_ faça e _me_ faça um favor e _não leia_, obrigada.

**Fandom - **Gouhou Drug

**Shipper - **Rikuou/Kazahaya

Gouhou Drug é inteiramente da CLAMP, e se fosse meu teria um final.

* * *

Fanfic escrita originalmente como presente de natal e dedicada a Dri Sweet Pepper, por ela ser um amor, por ter me indicado milhares de mangás adoráveis (mesmo que alguns sem fim), por me inspirar a continuar escrevendo e por ser uma amiga linda e incrível. Não tenho problemas em rasgar seda descaradamente para ela.

* * *

**Branco  
**

* * *

Kazahaya não acreditava no que acabara de fazer.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente acontecera, o que era um problema, porque ele já tinha visto tantas coisas que a maioria das pessoas jamais imaginara e já havia passado por tantas situações aparentemente impossíveis que nada deveria ser realmente capaz de surpreendê-lo.

Mas ele ainda estava estático, paralisado no mesmo lugar, sua mente totalmente confusa e incapaz de entender o que se passava. Afinal, ele estava parado justamente em cima de Rikuou.

Tentou rever os últimos segundos, seus últimos movimentos, mas tudo parecia um enorme borrão em sua mente. Ele se lembrava de estar em sua cama, se lembrava de ainda estar estressado devido à tarefa que executara para Kakei, se lembrava de Rikuou começar com as pequenas provocações habituais dele, falando coisas com aquele tom dele que Kazahaya não sabia discernir se era sério ou irônico, sorrindo aquele sorriso supostamente sarcástico, mas que na verdade se mostrava indecifrável. Ele se lembrava de ter começado a cogitar inúmeras situações em que fazia com que Rikuou se calasse, desde bater nele com toda sua força até...

Kazahaya se lembrava de algumas vezes em que havia perdido a noção e se deixara levar, das vezes em que ele simplesmente jogava tudo para o ar e parava de se importar com o que os outros iriam pensar. Em alguns momentos de sua vida, ele deixara toda tensão que ele tendia a acumular extravasar e tomava atitudes impensadas e puramente instintivas. E por mais que ele estivesse rezando silenciosamente para que tudo fosse um sonho, ele sabia que aquele havia sido mais um desses momentos.

Uma vez que ele aceitou isso, ele pôde se ver, usando sua atitude de "não me importo com as conseqüências", se levantando de sua cama e avançando até a de Rikuou. Ele visualizou o momento em que Rikuou o olhou surpreso e começou a verbalizar mais um de seus comentários, e se viu agarrando seus braços e o interrompendo bruscamente, forçando seus lábios contra os dele.

Ele quase pôde sentir de novo, o instante livre de pensamentos, o calor do corpo de Rikuou, a pressão, a sensação do toque, seu coração parando brevemente, e então o momento em que ele voltara à realidade e recuara, sentindo o sangue correr violentamente por suas veias.

Olhou instintivamente para Rikuou, que o encarava de volta com uma expressão entre a perplexidade e a curiosidade, e então pensou quanto tempo havia que ele estava naquela posição, ainda deitado sobre Rikuou, tentando organizar seu fluxo de pensamentos enquanto o outro o observava.

Kazahaya tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas havia perdido totalmente o poder da fala. Percebeu que seu corpo inteiro tremia, e uma vez que o choque inicial havia passado, tudo em que ele pensava era em sair o mais rápido possível dali, fugir para algum lugar em que nunca tivesse que ver a face de Rikuou novamente, ou encontrar uma maneira de voltar no tempo e desfazer o que ele havia feito.

Talvez um bom primeiro passo fosse parar de agarrar os braços de Rikuou, e ele teria conseguido fazê-lo se o outro não o tivesse interrompido. Surpreso, ele instintivamente virou o rosto, mas Rikuou livrou um de seus braços e levou sua mão até a face de Kazahaya, o forçando a fitá-lo.

Kazahaya encarou Rikuou, olhando no fundo de seus olhos verdes e procurando o sinal do quão irritado ele estava, de quanto ele o desprezava, mas o que ele encontrou foi uma expressão que ele nunca havia visto na face do outro. Sentiu seu corpo fraquejar e ceder facilmente quando o de Rikuou começou a se aproximar, e sem que ele percebesse seus olhos já estavam fechados quando os lábios de Rikuou tocaram suavemente os seus.

Aquilo foi totalmente diferente. Ao contrário dele, Rikuou estava calmo, seus movimentos eram delicados, como se ele quisesse mostrar para Kazahaya como aquele ato não estava ligado a disparates, mas era totalmente natural. A mão que não estava segurando levemente sua nuca começou a correr suas costas, levantando o tecido da camiseta que Kazahaya usava, fazendo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e suas costas se arquearem.

Foi somente quando Rikuou aprofundou o beijo que Kazahaya parou de simplesmente se entregar a ele e começou a correspondê-lo, movendo também seus lábios e enlaçando seu corpo com seus braços. Rikuou deitou-o totalmente na cama, postando seu corpo sobre o dele, sem em nenhum momento aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos, demonstrando que ele não queria em nenhum momento ultrapassar algum limite e fazer somente o que ele acreditava que Kazahaya iria aceitar e apreciar.

Ele se sentiu envergonhado por, apenas alguns minutos atrás, ter se arrependido do que fizera e pensado em fugir, em nunca mais ver Rikuou, e foi quando ele percebeu como isso seria impossível. Aquilo era tão inevitável quanto Rikuou tê-lo encontrado caído em meio à neve, tão inevitável quanto tudo que havia acontecido recentemente em sua vida.

Kazahaya olhou para a janela, vendo a neve que caia lá fora, e, antes de parar de pensar ou se preocupar em se concentrar somente em Rikuou, um último pensamento passou por sua mente.

Ele estava exatamente onde ele queria e deveria estar.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeira ficlet publicada! Agradecimentos a **Shibboleth** pela betagem amável da qual não tenho nada a reclamar. R&R!


	3. Livre

**Aviso: ** Essa fanfic não contém spoilers e não tem nenhuma cena que possa ferir o pudor de alguém.

**Fandom - **Harry Potter

**Shipper - **Draco/Hermione

Harry Potter™, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem, mas essa fanfic sim.

* * *

**Livre**

* * *

Draco Malfoy me beijou.

Não de um jeito ardente, desesperado. Ele não me comprimiu contra seus braços, não me tomou com urgência. Draco Malfoy tinha planos muito mais extensos.

Ele se aproximou de mim lentamente, deixando suas intenções bem claras, a cada segundo mais próximo, sem segurar nenhuma parte do meu corpo. Ele tocou meus lábios levemente, seu calor se espalhando pelo meu corpo imediatamente. E foi assim, sem me dominar em momento algum, que ele deixou claro, muito claro, que não havia me forçado aquele beijo. Não havia sido algo inesperado, sem escapatória, algo que depois eu pudesse pensar que não tinha como não beijá-lo.

Draco Malfoy me beijou de uma maneira que, quando eu me lembrasse daquele beijo depois, quando eu me _culpasse_ por aquele beijo depois, eu soubesse que ele tinha acontecido com meu total consentimento. De uma maneira que, depois, eu não tivesse a quem culpar, a não ser a mim mesma.

Ele sempre fora assim, me proibindo de qualquer sentimento de falso alívio e impotência.

Draco Malfoy sempre me deixou livre.

* * *

**N/A:** Fanfic escrita para o amigo secreto da seção D/Hr do fórum 6V.


End file.
